Guide and FAQ
QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS What should I do first? First you should defeat the Ruin to access most of the content. After that you can do 3 things: * Talk to Koichi (the hylotl guy you have rescued from Asra Nox), he gives you a mission about killing the ruin seed, the first boss of the mod. Note that this boss is accessible after completing the glitch artifact quest. This boss is also completely optional. * Kill a Vault Guardian. ** Craft an Ancient Forge with Architect's Table. ** Craft the Bossvault Door at the Ancient Forge to start the questline How do I craft the Ancient Forge? Kill a Vault Guardian and collect the "Mysterious Artifact". The Ancient Forge is crafted at the Architect's Table. How do I start the Breached Infection mission? The answer is in "What should I do first?". After that, interact with SAIL to get the mission. If any problems arise from this action, try restarting the game. Otherwise, send a bug report. How do I enter the Bossvault? Read the first question! How do I find the Quantum Sentry? After you have defeated the Galactic Golem, you have to dig straight down at the entrance of the Ruin where you have fought the two bosses and encountered Mama Poptop. How do I talk to the Trader? You have to defeat the Ruinbuster, the boss of the Novabot Facility (mission you can access by defeating Omega The Quantum Sentry). The trader is the purple guy who gives you Vault Keys in the Outpost. Where are the artifacts? The artifacts are located in dungeons, which can be accessed by special portals. These special portals can only be accessed underground(except for Nuclear Wasteland ones). One of these portals are shown in the picture below. How do you defeat the Abyssal Gazer? See the boss page WALKTHROUGH The Ancient Gauntlet When you enter here you have to go LEFT (there is nothing in the RIGHT) You have to go down. You will find a strange ruin at your left. When you ride the Composite Rail Platform, you will have to fight a bunch of ancient enemies spawned by the Ancient Spawngate. After that you have to kill The Ancient One and The Galactic Golem. You will gain a weapon and crafting materials for ancient items. You can exit the mission and come back later to fight the final boss of the mission : Omega the Quantum Sentry. ' The Novabot Facility The Novabot Facility's entrance is similar to the Erchius Mining Facility; you should know what to do for this part. After this, SAIL will tell you to dig through an obstacle. You have to traverse the dungeon until you reach another obstacle. Before the second obstacle, there is a portion of the floor with breakable tiles. There is also a maze full of switches. The switches that are incorrect will activate an alarm. The correct switch is located at the end of the first straight corridor. When you activate the correct switch, navigate back to the entrance of the maze and turn left. You will encounter a new enemy, called a "Drone of Terror". Once you finish fighting it, head to the checkpoint. You have to fight several more of these enemies there. After reaching the checkpoint you have to go through three corridors, each filled with a style of traps, and activate the switches at the end of each one. These are relatively easy to do. Once you reach the end, you will have to fight The Ruinbuster, the final boss of the dungeon. ' Artifact Quests Each Artifacts Quest has its own page here. ' Extended Story's Final Boss After collecting all artifact, you have to craft a dark matter EPP (if not, you can't survive). You have to find a supervoid mini-biome which is easy to spot with its black and purple blocks. In the supervoid mini-biome, you should find a teleporter which brings you to the supervoid world, the final dungeon. After that, you fight the final boss of this mod. Good luck! '